


没什么卵用的迷情剂

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: Newt给他哥哥喝了迷情剂，但是Theseus早已经爱上他了。





	没什么卵用的迷情剂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Newt giving Theseus amortensia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450299) by silverynight. 



> 感谢beta 阿九/东篱

在Theseus喝下那杯掺了迷情剂的饮料后Newt马上就后悔了；能够从他哥哥嘴里听到那些他一直梦想着的话确实很美妙，但是他清楚地知道那是错的。

 

“噢我的小家伙，我爱你，”Theseus扔下了那个咖啡杯，几乎跳起来一样将Newt搂进怀里。他的亲吻落在了Newt脸上的每一寸肌肤，而Newt心里开始怪罪自己这么自私地对待Theseus。“我爱你，我的Artemis。我爱你。和我结婚吧。”

 

Newt快要哭出来了，能听到Theseus的告白是那么的美好，只是绝对不是在这种情况下。就在这个时候Theseus的其中一个部下突然走进了办公室，但在她看见顶头上司正亲吻着自己的弟弟时整个人都愣住了。

 

然而，她看起来一点都不惊讶。她笑了笑，小小地说了声抱歉后向上司表示她其实并不想打扰他，随后转身离开。

 

等到Theseus终于好好地坐下来，愉快地哼着一段听起来像是情歌的曲子并让Newt坐在自己腿上蹭起了他的肩颈时，Newt觉得是时候结束这荒唐的一切了。他决定给他哥哥服下解药，‘唤醒’陷入幻境的他。

 

Theseus慢慢地清醒过来，然后为自己方才的言行红了脸，不敢去看Newt，但也没有推开他。

 

“你是不是在我的茶里放了东西？”

 

Newt点了点头。

 

“是吐真剂吗？”Theseus有些困惑地看向他，“为什么—”

 

“什么？没有！”Newt紧皱眉头撇过头去，“也许你还没记起来你刚刚做了什么…”

 

“我记得！”Theseus这时连耳尖都红了，“我向你告白了！Artemis，我—”

 

“我知道那不是你，”Newt听到自己的心碎了，“是迷情剂在控制你。”

 

Theseus一把将Newt拉近到自己的胸前，死死地抓住不放。

 

“迷情剂？为什么你要给我喝爱情魔药？”

 

“因为我想让你对我的感情和我对你的一样！很抱歉Theseus，我知道你一定会生我的气的，但是我—”

 

Theseus直接在他唇上落下一个吻来打断他的话语。在他退开距离的时候，那位著名的神奇动物学家张嘴就说：“迷情剂的药效也许还没结束….”

 

“Newt，我的小月亮….你有些时候真的很糊涂。”Theseus眼神爱慕地看着弟弟，“你应该知道的吧？迷情剂对于那些已经有喜欢的人来说是无用的。唔，好吧…这个药似乎只会让你扔掉自控力，不过也就这样。”

 

“什么？你是说…”

 

“说我爱你？是的，Artemis，已经好几年了。”Theseus笑了出来，在Newt的脸上留下星星点点的吻。“我非常高兴你这么做了，因为如果你还是觉得这份感情得不到回报，那我就只能继续单相思了。但是现在我已经得到你了，你在我的怀抱里，而我不会再放开你。”

 

Newt开始咯咯笑着，但很快的他的笑声就下去了——Theseus正在亲吻他的脖子。

 

傲罗办公室的一把手一挥魔杖就将办公室的门上锁了，顺便附上了一个静音咒。Newt觉得这个主意 _棒_ 极了。

 

 

 

END


End file.
